Toad Hunting
by EnchantedWriter
Summary: Marigold and Percy look for a toad for Uncle Neville.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. This is just something that popped into my head. I am thinking about writing more about Marigold and Percy. I hope you like it. Review if you want!

Toad Hunting

__

There it is! Marigold smiled to herself. Just a quick hop over the stream, and Marigold would have a nice, fat toad to bring to her Uncle Neville.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one who wanted to go toad hunting today. Marigold was trying her best to ignore her cousin behind her. Though she loved him dearly, and was best friends with him, his lack of a sense of adventure was something she couldn't get over.

"Marigold! Mari, come on. Watch out where you're walking. Mum said there could be glass in the stream."

Mari smiled wickedly over her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, _Percival._ I already checked and I didn't see any glass." She laughed as Percy sucked in a breath and narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"Very funny, Marigold _Petunia._" Percy laughed uproariously at the furious glare he received. He hopped onto a rock in the stream and shaded his eyes from the blazing July sun. "If you don't make your move, the toad's going to find another place to sun himself."

Mari, her attention back on the toad, crept slowly towards the unsuspecting animal. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face due to the heat, and she irritably pushed it behind her ears. In a gesture very much like her father's, she pushed her glasses up her nose, screwed up her green eyes and pounced.

The toad let out a surprised croak and tried valiantly to hop away. Mari's hold on the toad was tight, but no too tight, and she cradled the toad to her chest.

"Got him!" She turned and smiled triumphantly to Percy. She walked over to Percy, who had a red ribbon in his hand. "Quick, tie it on and then we'll go to the party." Percy swiftly tied the ribbon into a bow around the toad's neck, gave it a pat on the head, and turned towards the hill leading up to the Burrow.

"How do you even know Uncle Neville will want a toad?" Percy sounded doubtful.

"Because, he had Trevor! Trevor was his first pet. Remember, Great Uncle Algie-"

"...Gave him the toad to take to Hogwarts. Yes, I remember." Percy was at the top of the hill, and he could see all the party guests for the birthday party for Mari's dad and Uncle Neville. There were various tables on the lawn, filled with food and drink. People were milling about, talking and laughing. Percy's eyes scanned the crowd for his parents. He smiled when he saw his mother, carrying a tray of drinks, and talking with Aunt Ginny. His eyes swung to his father when he heard him laughing. Percy was always fiercely proud of his dad; Keeper for the Chudley Cannons! Percy had always been told that he looked just like his dad. They were both tall, had a long nose and a freckled face. Their eyes were identical along with the shade of their hair. Percy had definitely gotten his love of chess, his fierce loyalty and sense of humor from his father. His love of books and learning and his uncontrollable curly hair came directly from his mother.

Percy's eyes swung over the party again and landed on Mari's dad. His Uncle Harry. He was sitting in a lounge chair, quietly chatting with Remus Lupin, Mari's surrogate grandfather. When Percy was old enough to understand, he learned all about the great Harry Potter and all that he went through in his life. Harry was Percy's favorite person in the world, and he loved nothing more than to sit out in the garden with his uncle and talk, play chess, or just watch the nature around them. Harry's quiet disposition matched Percy's, and Percy was proud to say that Harry Potter was his godfather.

Percy turned to his right when he heard Mari, puffing besides him. He smiled at her and the toad. "Mari, you never did tell me why your middle name is Petunia. I thought your dad hated his aunt."

Mari sighed and gently stroked the toad. "He did. Mum thought that enough time had passed that maybe dad could try to talk to her. Mum always hated the fact that Dad and his family did not get along. So, for Mum, Dad rang Aunt Petunia and they talked. I assume they came to some kind of understanding. When I came along, Dad thought it would be a nice gesture, to name my middle name after her."

Percy nodded and scanned the crowd again. "Look, there's Uncle Neville." The kids smiled and raced over to Neville.

Neville smiled broadly at them and said, "Hello there. What have you got with you?"

Mari thrust the toad into Neville's hands. "Percy and I thought you might like this. We know how much you loved your other toad."

Neville smiled fondly at the kids and untied the bow from the toad's neck. "Thanks you two. I am sure the toad will love it down at the greenhouses."

Percy and Mari hugged Neville and wandered off; Percy to join his dad, and Mari to join her dad and grandfather. While snuggled in her grandfather's lap, Mari smiled sleepily, glad to be home.


End file.
